epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Trakked/Rap Cypher 1: Black Hat vs Bill Cipher
Hey, everyone! I may have promised I would put my horrorcore series on here, but I realized we had too many. I'm sorry this isn't as good as some people would think, but the next one will be better. Enjoy the crap-fest! Oh, btw, it's a story. A story not used in the right parts. Criticize it as much as you like. RAP CYPHER! BILL CIPHER! VS! BLACK HAT! BEGIN! Bill Cipher (Bold) Greetings, other villain! Allow me to show you the end! More battles rise up and I start my weirdmageddon! Your Demencia will not be cured, you'll have to wear a paper bag, Just like your assistant who, for which, you are not glad. I will crush you under my foot if you dare to make me mad! Now let's just see why I'm facing this weird dude with a top hat! You are even more of a failure than your hat-bots! While I have destroyed a whole town, what pain have you wrought? Black Hat (Italics) Unlike your certain tendencies, I see this won't end well for you. You'll end up like that Lemon once I come over there and beat you! You're an annoying creature, not even villanous indeed! Stab my claws through your eye, and make this dorito bleed! It really seems like you've been Illumi-naughty! I'll leave this interdimension dream demon with a blood clot, see? You traveled from another dimension, tell me, how did you create A portal from which you sprung out, or accept your fate! Bill Cipher I see everything, evil man! You would think this is unreal, But, I see a point, why don't we propose a deal? Black Hat I'll have to agree, so you can bring me better opponents, DO IT NOW BEAST! Or it'll be your last moments! (After going into another universe) A whole new world I see? Bill, you did such a deed, Although I cannot find my opponent, This'll bring such anger to me, Tell me Bill, where is my adversary indeed? Bill Ciphe'r ' He awaits Over the Garden Wall, ready to make you bleed. The Beast (Normal text) Are you ready to see true darkness, once you face this wicked beast? You're both trapped over the garden wall, never to be released. Your wayward souls will be broken, smashed into The Unknown, As I turn you both into oil, for the lantern brightly shone, You cannot cut this tree down, otherwise you'll see, Unlike most other villains, I spit absolute poetry! Perhaps we better make a deal, Guard my lantern, you won't be burned. Or otherwise, your lost souls will have no return. Bill and Black Hat Your hobby is singing? I make people go mad! My vast intellect makes most villains sad! Beyond the power of your mind, Beast, There lies one flaw: You may be powerful, but you are definately not a god! I bring power over this fool! 'Complete extermination!' I also bring death to this beast in hibernation! I am over this fool who dares to bring a fight! I would like a better rapper. I have snuffed out your light! Black Hat What dimension are we in now? Have we hit an obstacle? Although nothing can beat me, I am unstoppable! Katz (Underlined) What was that, Hat? You can't spit a rightful verse? I am against two cartoon fools, from which I now coerce. I'll take over you like that wretched dog, you will have no courage indeed, I'll make you bleed, from which you will recede, you see! What a pity, these twits are mini, compared to me, the red manipulator, These idiotic fools have the speaking of a first grader! I wish you hadn't done that, fools! You all just seem like toys! Anyways, I'll have some mercy. A little sport before dying, boys? Bill and Black Hat That was pure garbage! 'Surely a spectacle to see!' You'll be stuck back into taffy, where you will always be! Or at least back in the sharks stomach, where you have been once before, Most like your friend Courage, you're a coward! Nothing more! You've died so many times and you've been outsmarted by a dog, You'll never know when to quit, and you'll die with no dialogue! I'm sick of doing this! No rapper will be my level! Nothing can outsmart this high-level devil! Bill Cipher I've had enough as well, now prepare to see your hell, I will never wish you any good, so go back to your prison cell, Honestly, Hatty, you're driving me batty, you're overdriving the suspiciousness, You're not a killer, just a fraud, you're nowhere near villanous! ,NRUB OT EMOC SAH EMIT RUOY ' !NRUTER REVEN YAM UOY TAHT REWOP TNEICNA EHT EKOVNI I ' I'm surprised you made it through this. Pat yourself on the back, 'cause that's the best thing you'll get from this battle. Anyways, the next battle is on the way, and it'll be way better. Hint:'' KNOCKOUT!!'' Category:Blog posts